Guardian Angel: A Bones HighSchool Fic
by BandB4eva
Summary: B/B high-school fic! Seeley Booth swears to protect Temperance Brennan from a violent and persistent jock, but secrets emerge, and he is not the biggest threat after all. But will the protector become something more to her? Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter One

Temperance Brennan walked down the street. It was late at night, and the street lights were pretty dim. She was only seventeen, and her judgment was very clouded. She was on her way back home from her best friend Angela's house. She heard a car behind her, slowing down. She walked faster, trying not to turn around.

"Hey, Temperance," a voice called out, grabbing her arm. She whirled around and saw Jacob Young standing there, a big jock from her school.

"Go away, Jacob," she hissed, pulling her arm free. He grasped her around the waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"You know you love me," he growled in her ear, kissing her hungrily. She kicked him, trying to pull away.

"Jacob, let me go," she shrieked, as he tried to push her into his car. She heard more footsteps and kept fighting him, when he finally let go of her. She opened her eyes and saw Jacob's neck in the hands of the football superstar, Seeley Booth. He threw Jacob to the ground and kicked him in the gut. Jacob scrambled to his feet and crawled spastically into his car, driving away.

"Try something like that again and I'll run you over, got it jackass?" Seeley yelled after him, his warm brown eyes turning to Temperance, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," she whispered, and turned to leave.

"Let me walk you home, just in case?" He asked. His voice was so inviting, and she was scared, so she agreed. He took off his jacket and draped it around her gently.

"You're in my science class," she muttered, holding the jacket close to her body. He nodded.

"You and Jack Hodgins, the only two juniors in the class," he chuckled, but Temperance wasn't paying attention.

"You okay?" Seeley asked, standing in front of her.

"Just scared, about tomorrow, I mean," she said quietly.

"Don't be, if he bothers you again, tell me. I'll take care of it," he promised. They turned into Temperance's foster parents' house. They weren't home, as usual, but Russ was hanging out. He saw Temperance, and the bruises on her body. He rushed over to her, and the first person he saw was Seeley.

"Tempe, what happened? Did you hurt her, you son of a…" he started, but Temperance cut him off.

"I'm fine, Russ. He saved me from the guy who gave me these," she hissed.

"Oh, ok then thanks, but who did do this, Tempe? Give me his name," Russ demanded, shaking his little sister.

"No, Russ, you'll kill him!" Temperance protested. Seeley stepped forward.

"His name is Jacob Young and he lives in that big brick house two blocks down," Seeley told him. Russ broke through them and ran full speed down the road. Temperance turned towards Seeley.

"Thanks a lot. I can handle this on my own, Seeley. I don't need my brother's help," she assured him, handing him his jacket.

"Does Young do this to you a lot?" He asked as he was walking out the front door.

"Worse and worse each time. Goodnight, Seeley, see you tomorrow." She said, waving goodbye.

"Hey are you sure you want to be alone?" He asked, she nodded, and he left reluctantly. She sat on the living room couch and turned on the TV for a few minutes until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Ms. Brennan? Your brother is in the local jail."_

"What for?" She knew.

"_Assault and battery on Jacob Young. Charges are being pressed." _Temperance sighed, holding the phone to her neck.

"I'll be right over."

**Should I continue?????? Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Two

Temperance Brennan sat in science class with huge bags under her eyes. She had stayed up all night arguing with Russ at the police station. He had already gotten a lawyer, but the lawsuit was something he figured he'd end up paying, a pretty heavy amount Temperance agreed to help pay off. She saw a pile of books drop on the desk next to her. It was Seeley Booth.

"Hey, you look tired," he observed. All the girls in the room were giggling; they were so drawn to the jock.

"My brother got arrested for assaulting Jacob Young, Seeley, that's why I'm tired," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Well, he probably won't be in school today," Seeley suggested, trying to cheer her up.

"No, I saw him in the hall. He had a pretty scary looking black eye. His friends were all watching me closely, and I feel like they're all after me," she said uncomfortably.

"I'm the one who kicked him in the stomach, but I'm not really worried. Next period is lunch, will you join me?" He asked. She smiled faintly.

"Fine, I'll eat with you, but it doesn't mean I'm not mad at you," she reminded him.

"Miss Brennan, Mr. Booth, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" The teacher asked. Seeley chuckled and glanced down.

"No, sir," Temperance said politely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temperance walked out of the classroom with Seeley. He was carefully observing the football players around them, watching for any trouble. She tripped and spilled her books all over the floor. Seeley caught her, balancing her carefully. He leaned over and picked up the books.

"_The Study of Bones_," he read off of one of them. She blushed and snatched it back.

"Come on, we need to get good seats," she urged, tugging at his arm. They walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some pizza, sitting down at an empty table. Jacob sat down next to Temperance, slipping his arm around her. Seeley stood up across from her, giving a death-glare to Jacob.

"Move your hand," she hissed. He didn't budge, but Temperance didn't want Seeley to get in trouble for her problem. She bit him in the hand where she knew would apply the most pressure, and of course, the most pain. He cried out and stood up shaking his hand frantically.

"Psychotic bitch!" he yelled. She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her pizza. Seeley sat back down slowly, ignoring the eyes of the watchful students.

"You knew exactly where to bite him," Seeley said, almost sounding excited.

"I know bones," she said simply. He looked impressed. She was so much deeper than any of the girls he had dated.

"Bones," he muttered, "That's what I'm going to call you. It's because of how well you know bones." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, you know sports, but I'm not going around calling you 'Sports'." She told him.

"Ok, Bones, can I walk you home again?" he asked.

"Sure, but just so you know, I have pepper spray for Jacob if he ever comes near me again," she told him, trying to reassure him.

"So how's Russ?" He asked. She sighed, pushing her tray away from her.

"He has to stay in jail until his trial, which is in two weeks," Temperance said angrily.

"Will you be alone?" Seeley asked, worried.

"No, my foster mom and dad will be there," she said, but her voice sounded strained.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, of course not."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bones and Seeley walked quietly towards Temperance's house. She saw the car in the driveway and clung to him.

"Hey, hey is there something wrong, Bones?" he asked her.

"He's not supposed to be here," she whispered. He looked at the car and pulled her into a shaded area.

"Who, Temperance, who's not supposed to be here?" Seeley asked.

"My foster father," she whimpered, "I know I said he was fine, but when he's at home and he sees me he beats the crap out of me." She lifted her shirt slightly, exposing several dark bruises. She also showed him the scars up and down her legs.

"Damn it, Temperance, why don't you report it? You don't deserve this!" he begged her.

"Because he lets Russ visit and even stay sometimes if he works, I can't lose him, Seeley. He's all I have," she sobbed. He took her into his arms and she cried into his chest.

"I didn't know, Temperance, I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair, "How about this? I'll stay over at my friend Tyler's house tonight, which is three houses down, and if there's any trouble, call me."

"I have a phone in my room, but how would you get in?" she asked, staying in his strong grip.

"Show me where your room is," he told her, pulling her gently towards the house.

"N-No," she stammered. He gently pushed her closer to it.

"I'll protect you, Tempe, you don't have anything to worry about," he assured her. She swallowed hard and crept behind the house, pointing out her window on the second story.

"It's got a pipe leading up to it," Seeley observed. She started shaking.

"I'm scared to go inside," she said, crying. He hugged her again.

"It'll be okay. I promise, here's Tyler's number." He said, scribbling it on a piece of paper. She walked into the house with a newly found confidence, or rather, a newly found confidant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Booth slept on Tyler's couch, staring at the phone. It started ringing, and he picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Seeley, Seeley? Help me, please come here!_" she begged. He heard glass shattering in the background, and the line went dead. He grabbed his jacket, and a gun he had found in the closet, just in case, and ran as fast as he had in his life towards Temperance.

**TBC…only if you guys review!! I'm going to be mean and leave it like that 'til I get just 5 reviews, only 5! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Three

Seeley Booth peered through the living room window, looking for any sign of Temperance. He saw her back into the wall, and a large man come at her, his fist in the air. Seeley turned away; he couldn't watch him hit her. Seeley ran around the back of the house and crawled carefully up the drainpipe, almost slipping a few times. He finally made it through the window, which Bones had left open for him.

"Stop, please stop!" He heard Temperance scream. Seeley walked slowly down the stairs, careful not to make any noise. Temperance saw him, but made sure not to make her relief obvious. He snuck up behind the so-called foster father and tapped him on the shoulder. The man whirled around and Seeley slammed his fist into the man's face, thrusting him back.

"Come on Bones," he said quickly, pulling her with him. The foster father scrambled to his feet and punched Seeley's mouth. Booth felt blood trickle from his lips and lost his temper.

"Get out of here," Seeley warned Temperance, but she shook her head. She wasn't going to leave him to fight this alone, like her foster mother had. Hank, her foster father, beat up her foster mother Leslie. Leslie was relieved when Temperance came along, which gave him a new punching bag.

"Bitch," Hank hissed, "After all I've done for you, I get this?" Temperance felt her blood rush through her body.

"You haven't done anything for me," she yelled. She wasn't afraid of this man, not anymore. Hank flew at her, but Seeley jumped in front of her and started pounding him everywhere. He punched his face and his chest, until he saw enough blood, and started standing up, but Hank kicked Booth's chest, throwing him against the wall. Temperance remembered when Booth saved her from Jacob, and she knew she had to do something.

"Leave him the hell alone," she growled, and kicked Hank in the groin. He dropped to the floor, leaving him at her mercy. She kicked him in his stomach as hard as she could, just like Seeley had done to Jacob. Booth grabbed her shoulder.

"Its okay, Bones, I know you hate him, but you don't want to kill him," he reminded her. Hank lay on the floor and groaned in pain. Seeley tossed him the house phone and opened the front door.

"Call an ambulance if you need it," Booth told him, and shut the front door behind him and Bones.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked her, walking back towards Tyler's house. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why did you give him a phone?" She asked. He turned towards her.

"If he dies, no matter how much of a bastard he is, you and I would rot in prison for it," he reminded her. She nodded.

"I guess so, but I want him to die. Think about all the girls that family might foster in the future. All the poor girls who he might beat up or even kill? What about them, Seeley?" He sighed.

"You can have him arrested, Bones."

"I can't, I don't want to move house and schools again. I turn eighteen in six months, I can wait until then." He grasped her hand in his.

"No, you can't, you don't deserve this," he said again. He remembered the first time he met her, when he was a sophomore and she was a freshman. She looked younger than all the other freshman girls, and was picked on a lot for it. She was paired up with him in science class that year, and she insisted she did most the work. He found her strange then, but saw her in a completely different light now.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked him, touching a cut on his face gently. He laughed and touched a bump on her head.

"Yeah, you've got a lump the size of a ping-pong ball on your head," he informed her.

"Thank you, Seeley;" she said solemnly, "I've needed a friend like you for a long time. Thanks for sticking up for me, and everything. I wish I could do this same for you." He gathered the girl into his arms as she broke down, letting everything she had bottled up free.

"Hey, hey Bones, it's okay, you can stay at my apartment as long as you want," he said gently. She shook her head.

"W-Won't your parents care?" She asked.

"I live with my cousin Peter, he's 22, and he won't mind. My dad beat me up, too, so I went to live with him," he told her. She looked up at him, and knew what she should do.

**TBC…sorry it's been a few days. I've had major writers block, and rewrote this chapter at least four times! Please review, should Bones live with Booth? Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Four

Temperance stepped over some clothes on the floor when she first walked through the apartment door. A tall, dark haired man stepped out of the bedroom door.

"Who are you?" He asked, grinning the same charming smile as Seeley. Booth stepped through the door behind her and struggled to close it.

"Back off, Peter, she just needs somewhere to stay for awhile," Seeley said. Peter shrugged, and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Sure, but, what the hell happened to you two?" He asked from the other room.

"Nothing, Pete, we're fine, ok?" Seeley said. Peter shut up and stayed in the kitchen for a while, before coming back out with three burgers. Seeley and Peter both ate their burgers within a few minutes, but Bones didn't feel like eating.

"Have you seen Jared lately, Seeley?" Peter asked.

"No. My little brother, Jared, stayed with my parents," he explained to Temperance. She nodded, pressing the bag of ice to her head.

"He's in junior year with me, but I don't think he's in any of my classes," she explained, looking over the burger before finally deciding to take a bite.

"Why are you here?" Peter asked Temperance, "I mean, if you're a friend of Seeley's than you can stay, but still…"

"I just need a place to sleep for a little while, I'll get a job and help pay for everything," she offered.

"I like her," Peter told Seeley, "She can stay as long as she wants."

"Hey, Pete, do you mind if I sleep on the couch tonight, so Bones can sleep in my bed?" He asked, knowing Peter liked to stay up late and watch TV. Peter shrugged and agreed. He would watch TV all day anyways. Booth walked Bones into his bedroom and kicked some clothes under the bed, trying to make it look as clean as possible.

"What am I going to wear to school tomorrow?" She asked herself out loud.

"Follow me," Seeley said simply, and walked into Peter's bedroom, pointing to the closet, "Peter's girlfriend Marissa leaves some clothes here, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you borrowed some of them." Temperance smiled and thanked him, but still felt invasive, going through a stranger's things. She grabbed a T-shirt to sleep in, along with pants and a nicer shirt for school, and headed off to her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Temperance woke up the next morning, she had no idea where she was, all she knew is that her head hurt a lot. She walked out into the living room and saw Seeley sleeping on the couch and remembered where she was.

"Hey," she said, shaking him gently, "We're going to be late for school." He rolled over and grinned.

"Okay, you can change in my room; just let me grab my stuff." _Wow, he's a morning person_. The jeans fit her perfectly, but the shirt was a little tight on her. _Marissa must be tiny_, she thought. She didn't have her back-pack; she had left it at her house, so she borrowed a big bag from the Booths.

"Ready to go?" Seeley asked. She nodded, ready as she'd ever be. She decided she would sneak back into her house after school to get the things she needed, with Seeley or without him. Luckily, all of her homework and text books were in her locker; she always managed to finish it during school.

Seeley and Temperance left without waking Peter up, and Seeley insisted he'd drive. When the two finally arrived at the school, everyone was staring at them. As they made there way to the school front door, they saw the flyers for the upcoming prom.

"Oh great, the prom," Temperance muttered, she'd been dreading it the whole year. It was the Senior and Junior Prom of 1994, and apparently a huge deal.

"Are you going to prom?" Seeley asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, my best friend Angela will probably make me. Oh, there she is now. I have to get going, see you in science," she said, and ran towards Angela.

"So, you and Seeley Booth, huh? Every girl in school is going to hate you. Especially Jezebel Harper, she's like, obsessed with him," Angela said, obviously excited. Temperance shrugged.

"No, not me and Seeley. We're just friends," Bones insisted.

"Are you kidding me? You two arrived _together_."

"Its jus some more trouble with Hank, Ange, I'm staying at his place for a while." Angela looked hurt.

"What about my place, why didn't you ask me?"

"Hank knows you and where you live, it's just safer this way." Angela sighed and nodded.

"Look, its Jack," Angela whispered excitedly. She ran over to him and Temperance followed, and they all walked together into the school.

**TBC…review and tell me what should happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Five

Temperance walked down the hall towards the science room, and saw Seeley talking to Jezebel Harper. She could hear their conversation easily.

"So, Seeley, are you going to prom?" Jezebel cooed, almost touching him. He shrugged, keeping cool, and showing her he was uninterested.

"I don't know maybe," Seeley said, his hands in his pockets. He looked over and saw Temperance approaching them, "Oh, hey Bones!" Booth's face lit up as he greeted her. Jezebel's face looked cherry red.

"Hey, I'll meet you in science," she said, but Booth grabbed her arm, desperate for a life-line.

"I'll walk with you. Bye Jezebel," he said quickly, leaving the most popular girl in school feeling dejected. Temperance pulled her arm gently from his grasp.

"What was that all about?" She asked, sitting at her desk.

"Jezebel wants me to take her to prom," he explained, obviously embarrassed.

"Did she ask you?"

"No, but I could tell that she was trying to get me to ask her."

"Are you going to?"

"No," Seeley laughed, smiling, "Hey, after school I have football practice for an hour, do you mind waiting?" He asked.

"No, of course not," she said, just before the teacher walked into the room, "As long as you don't mind if Jack and Angela join us for lunch."

"I don't mind," he told her, and the teacher began his lecture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Bren, Seeley," Angela said before sitting next to Temperance. Jack sat across from Angela. The lunch table was small, so it was just the four of them.

"Hi Angela, how was math?" Temperance asked, chewing on some chicken. She shrugged.

"I don't know, it was fine. Oh, Bren, do you have a date to the prom?" Angela asked, obviously excited.

"No, I think I'll just go alone," Temperance admitted.

"Bren, come on, it's in two days. I'm going with Jack, Seeley's going with Jezebel..." Angela started.

"Hold on, I am _not _going to the prom with Jezebel," Seeley told her. Angela looked confused.

"Well, she's telling everyone that you're taking her," she protested. Booth groaned. Just then, Jezebel walked up to Seeley with her group of friends and the whole lunch room watching.

"Hey Seeley, excited for the prom? Pick me up at eight, okay?" she said, smiling.

"I'm not taking you to prom, Jezebel," Seeley told her flat out. Her friends whispered around her.

"Why not?" She demanded angrily.

"Because I-I'm taking Temperance," he said quickly. Temperance nearly exploded on the inside. Once again he was using her as an excuse. Jezebel glared at Bones and turned, sniffing obnoxiously, defeated. Angela smiled.

"Well, this worked out perfectly," she stated. Jack laughed and agreed. Seeley turned towards a blushing Temperance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into all this," he apologized.

"It's okay, I suppose I would have done the same thing," Temperance replied.

"So, will you go with me?" He asked.

"As friends, you mean."

"Of course, as long as we act like a couple around Jezebel so she'll leave me alone."

"Okay, it's a deal." Bones agreed, after all he'd done for her, it was only fair.

"Here," Booth said, handing her some money, "I feel bad, so, I'll pay for a dress and everything." She reluctantly took the money.

"Sweetie, we're going to buy _the _best prom dress," Angela exclaimed. Temperance smiled. In the pit of her stomach, she felt excited. The bell rang, and the four cleaned up their trays. Seeley waved goodbye to Temperance.

"See you at practice," he yelled after her. She nodded.

**TBC…I'll update soon! Yay, prom is coming up! Next chapter will be better, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Six

Temperance walked out onto the football field with Angela. They sat down on the empty bleachers quietly, careful not to make much sound to disturb the practice. They were already about a half an hour late.

"Which one is Seeley?" Temperance asked Angela. Angela scanned the field carefully before pointing.

"That one," she said.

"How can you tell?" Bones asked, almost laughing.

"His build, his height, I know these things, Bren." Angela said, rolling her eyes. Temperance started fanning herself.

"It's getting really hot out here," she said, tying her hair in a ponytail. Angela nodded.

"I'll say. Look," she pointed. The football players were taking their shirts off, exposing muscular bodies.

"Holy crap, look at Seeley," Angela hissed. Seeley probably had the most toned muscles. Angela couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Ange, what about Jack?" Bones asked.

"Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with _looking_; I don't want to go out with him." Angela insisted.

"Practice is over, let's go buy our prom dresses," Bones urged her best friend.

"Ok, fine," Angela sighed, taking one last look at the football players.

"Hey, hold on, wait! Bones, Angela," Seeley called after them. They stopped and turned around, meeting a very tired Booth.

"We're going to buy our dresses, Angela is giving me a ride there and back to Peter's place," Temperance told him, reaching into her bag and pulling out a water bottle, "Would you like some?" He nodded and took the water, drinking half of it in one gulp.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I could come, if you want," he suggested.

"No, it's okay. I won't be alone, I'll be with Angela. I'll see you at Peter's at six-ish?" Temperance told him, but he still looked concerned.

"Do you know the way back to the apartment?"

"Yes, I have an extremely reliable memory, don't worry." He sighed and nodded.

"Ok, see you at six. We're having Chinese." She smiled and ran after Angela, who had already started walking towards her car.

"You did really well by the way," Temperance called from the passenger's seat window. He waved, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What store are we going to?" Temperance asked, watching the road in front of her.

"An old thrift store that my Aunt Diane owns," Angela told her, barely dodging a squirrel.

"An old thrift store?"

"Yeah, sweetie, everything there is completely original. Diane travels all over the world and collects dresses, then sells them here," Angela explained.

"That's so cool," Temperance said honestly. That way she wouldn't show up at the prom wearing the same thing as everyone else, or a classmate's old dress. Angela pulled into an old driveway leading up to a cottage.

"She lives on the second floor. Come in," Angela said, opening the door.

"Oh, hello Angela," a middle aged woman said, smiling.

"Hello Aunt Diane, this is my best friend Temperance, we're looking for prom dresses," Angela explained.

"Angela, you've already bought three from here, how many more do you need?" Diane asked, exasperated. Temperance started laughing.

"Ok, fine, then for my friend. What do you have, Aunt Di?" Diane observed Temperance carefully.

"You have a nice figure, and the most gorgeous eyes. Definitely a blue dress," Diane pulled a dress off of a rack, she seemed satisfied, pointing towards a dressing room.

Temperance slipped the dress on with ease, and then walked out barefoot. Angela and her Aunt stared in awe.

"How do I look?" She asked, doing a curtsey. The dress was at her knees, and the color was a blue that almost matched her eyes. It was a halter-top dress with a low cut and an empire waist that was covered in a slightly darker shade of blue silk.

"Wow, sweetie, you look fantastic," Angela said excitedly. Temperance smiled.

"Thank you. How much will it cost?" She asked Diane.

"It's free; it looks so wonderful on you, dear. How about some shoes to go with it?" Diane hurried over to the corner and ripped through boxes until she held up a pair of silver shoes. They had a small heel, but fit Temperance perfectly.

"You're like Cinderella," Angela cried, "I have the perfect pair of earrings at my house. Let's stop by on the way back to Peter's." Temperance pulled a fifty out of her bag that Seeley had given her.

"Thank you for your trouble, Miss Diane," Temperance said politely. The woman tried to resist but Temperance put the money in her hand and closed it. The cottage was so out of the way, she couldn't imagine business was good.

"Come again," Diane called as the girls left.

"We will," They said together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angela had a big room. At least twice as large as Temperance's old one. Angela came towards Temperance with the silver earrings.

"Keep them as long as you want; you are going to make Seeley drool when he sees you." Angela said, messing around with Temperance's long hair.

"We're just friends, Ange, I promise."

"But you're so beautiful, Bren, it doesn't matter if you're just friends." Angela said, "You have to let me cut you're hair. It's getting scraggily."

"Ok, fine, you can cut my hair. Prom night, though, if I can get ready here." She asked.

"Sure, you can leave the dress and shoes here too, just in case you forget them. You know what the best part of this is?" Angela asked.

"What?"

"Jezebel is going to be crazy with jealousy."

"So? She's pretty; she could have Seeley wrapped around her finger if she wanted."

"Obviously not. Anyone can look beautiful if they pack on enough make up. You are a natural beauty, and on Prom night, everyone will notice." Angela promised.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temperance walked into the apartment building, an hour after she said she'd be back. Seeley was waiting in the living room, but he didn't look mad, he just looked lonely.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I went to Angela's house," she told him, putting her bag down.

"I saved you some Chinese," he offered gently, nudging the box towards her.

"Thanks. Where's Peter?" She asked eating some rice.

"With Marissa, they should be back in a few minutes." He told her, looking over at the clock.

"You've been here by yourself? I'm sorry, I never would've…" she started, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Bones, it's no big deal. I'm used to it." He said, not wanting her to feel guilty.

"I found a good Prom dress," she offered, "It's at Angela's. I'm going to get ready there." He nodded, seemingly curious. The door opened and the couple walked in. Marissa was as Temperance expected. Petite, skinny, but she had long dark hair.

"Hello, I'm Temperance," Brennan introduced immediately. The girl smiled.

"I am Marissa; it is nice to meet you. Peter has told me about you. I don't mind if you borrow my clothes by the way. In fact, I brought more over," the young woman said kindly, handing her a laundry basket filled with them.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Temperance said, smiling.

**TBC…sorry about a late update, I was away from my computer. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PROM!!!! Oh, and should Marissa and Temperance develop a sisterly relationship? Please tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Seven

Seeley Booth woke up. It was still dark outside, but he heard sounds coming from his bedroom.

"No, please, no! Don't hurt me," A troubled voice pleaded. Seeley rushed into his room and turned on the lights. It was Temperance, having a nightmare. He shook her gently, taking her hand in his.

"Bones wake up," he told her softly, and her blue eyes opened wide, filled with tears. Realizing she had been dreaming, she hastily wiped them away.

"Sorry if I woke you up," she apologized, her cheeks a pale red.

"Come on, Bones, let's watch a movie, or something. You know, to help you fall asleep?" He asked, his brown eyes twinkling. She nodded and smiled; this would help her feel better.

"Do you have _The Breakfast Club_?" Temperance asked, settling into the couch. He held up the videotape and put it into the VCR. It was Brennan's all-time favorite movie, but she couldn't stay awake past the first half-hour. She fell asleep with her head resting comfortably on Seeley's shoulder. He turned off the movie and went back to sleep with Temperance's warmth comforting him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temperance woke up, Seeley's arm wrapped around her. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It said twelve forty-seven.

"Seeley, wake up, we've missed half of school," she hissed. He sat up and groaned.

"Crap, we're going to get detention," he told her, running his hands through his hair. She shrugged and started going into his bedroom.

"We might as well show up," she called from inside. The new clothes Marissa had brought fit her better. Seeley wandered out into the kitchen and picked up a note off the counter.

**Seeley and Temperance-**

**Couldn't wake you guys up, you looked too peaceful. That's what you get for forgetting to set your alarm clock. Marissa and I went out for lunch. **

**Go to school,**

**Peter**

This was Peter's way of punishment, but it was effective, most of the time. He went in his room once Temperance had come out, lazily putting on clothes. She snatched his car keys up.

"I'm driving," she called. He walked out of the room and grabbed both of their bags, following her out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Geez, Bones," Booth yelled, grabbing one side of the steering wheel, "Watch it." She sighed.

"There isn't anything wrong with my driving," she insisted, swerving, barely missing a truck. Seeley pushed his back up against the seat, getting as far back as possible.

"Thank goodness we're at school," Seeley said, relaxing his posture, "And I am driving home." Booth picked up his back pack and handed Temperance hers. They walked through the front door of the school, only to be greeted by the principal.

"Mr. Booth, Miss Brennan, it's about time you showed up. Please join me in my office," he said, pointing towards the door. Booth sighed and held the door open for Temperance, who looked petrified.

"Principal Carlson, I am so sorry," she said. He nodded, sitting across from them at his desk.

"Seeley, I can believe you being late, but you Temperance? Top of your class, straight As, perfect attendance, obviously Mr. Booth hasn't had a very good effect on you," the Principal observed.

"I'm so sorry," Temperance repeated, "It won't happen again, Sir."

"You both have to stay after school for a week, but you can still attend the dance if you each write me a one-thousand word apology essay for being late addressed to me." Mr. Carlson instructed. Temperance smiled, this was perfect for her.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll have it on your desk by tomorrow morning," she promised.

"And you, Seeley?" Carlson asked.

"I'll have it there, too." Booth agreed.

"You're free to go," the Principal said, and waved them off. Booth once again opened the door for Temperance, and the two went their separate ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prom night came faster than Temperance expected. She had gone home with Angela and was reunited with her dress.

"Sweetie, you look like a princess in that dress," Angela gushed. Angela herself was in a light pink strapless dress with white trim and white flats on her feet.

"Is that a good thing?" Brennan asked, confused. Angela laughed.

"Of course it is, sweetie."

"Well, I mean, because just because one is royalty doesn't mean they are attractive…" Temperance started. Angela held up her hand.

"Sweetie, let me just cut that hair of yours." Temperance sat down, but there wasn't a mirror in sight. She just heard the scissors clicking and felt little pieces of hair falling over the towel on her dress.

"Are you done?" Bones asked, feeling her hair carefully. Angela nodded and held up a hand mirror. Angela hadn't really taken much length off, but had styled it so it hung nicely around her face, and Angela had also put waves in it for the occasion.

"Do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

"I love it, Ange; it looks fantastic, thank you." Temperance said, smiling. She got up from the chair and slipped into her shoes carefully.

"Ready to go?" Angela asked, running a brush through her thick hair quickly. Temperance nodded, and the two left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seeley walked into the prom. He had borrowed an old suit from Peter, but it fit him perfectly. Jezebel flounced up to Seeley, her sparkling silver dress almost reaching the floor.

"Alright, Seeley, this is your last chance to be my date," she offered, but Seeley just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Jezebel, please go away," Seeley asked, losing his temper.

"You'll regret this, Seeley," she hissed menacingly.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I won't," Booth told her, smiling smugly. Jezebel turned on her heel and walked away, her nose high in the air. Jared walked up to his brother.

"Hey, Seeley, I heard your date is Temp…" he started, but his eyes were somewhere else. His mouth hung open.

"What?" Booth asked, looking at his brother like he was crazy. He turned around and saw what his brother was looking at. Temperance walked into the gym. She seemed to have an angelic glow about her. All eyes were on Brennan, half of them the eyes of teenage boys, hormones raging. She other half were their jealous dates.

"Hi Seeley," Bones said casually. Booth was in a trance, this enchanting creature in front of him, so unreal.

"Hey, Temperance," Seeley replied, "You look so…beautiful." His eyes stared deeply into hers.

"Thank you, you look very handsome," she said honestly. Jezebel walked up to Temperance, looking over the competition carefully. Booth grabbed Temperance's soft hand and led her to where Angela and Jack were sitting. After a few minutes, Temperance smiled widely.

"It's my favorite song," she told Angela. Booth stood up and grinned charmingly.

"You want to dance?" He asked. She nodded happily, while Angela gave her a subtle 'thumbs up'. Booth had both hands on her slender waist, and she had both of her arms securely around his neck, realizing that he was the person she trusted the most.

_**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
and I swear like the shadow that's by your side**_

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

_**And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear**_

I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear I swear I swear

Before they both knew it, the song was over. He reluctantly started letting go of her waist, but Temperance held on to his neck, pulling him closer into a hug. He held her tightly before finally releasing her.

"You look so much more gorgeous than Jezebel," Seeley whispered into her ear. She giggled, cupping her hand over her mouth, blushing. The two returned to the table, a newly found bond between them.

"I swear, you guys were the best dancers in the room." Angela told them. Jack agreed.

"I never usually go to Prom," Temperance admitted.

"No matter how much I beg. Freshman year she made me stay home with her on Prom night." Angela said to Seeley, "So I made Jack stay, just in case he danced with anyone else." Seeley laughed, looking over at another table, where the rest of the jocks sat. They looked back at him, before standing up and walking over to them. One jock, Leo, smiled lazily at Temperance.

"Wanna dance," he asked, his friends all crowded behind him.

"No, I don't," Brennan replied. Booth was getting irritated, but he didn't want to start a scene in front of half their high school.

"Why not? You dress up all sexy like that? You knew I was gonna ask you," Leo said, his friends snickered childishly.

"Actually, Leo, you are an ego-maniac and a chauvinist, now leave me alone," Bones told him straight out, taking a sip of her soda.

"What she means is get the hell out of here, unless you want me to make you," Booth informed him.

"I don't take no for an answer," Leo hissed, reaching out and grasping Temperance's shoulder. She grabbed his arm and twisted it violently, until he was literally begging her to stop. Leo walked off quickly, holding his shoulder.

"Nice, Bones," Booth complemented. Angela sighed.

"Seeley, you should've beat him up," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"I can look after myself," Temperance insisted. Before the four knew it, the Prom was over. Angela and Jack left first, waving goodbye to Seeley and Temperance.

"Come on, Bones, it's late," Booth said, standing up. The couple left the gym, but it was pouring rain outside.

"Here, stay under the awning, I'll pull up my car," he told her, handing her his jacket. She agreed, and Seeley vanished into the darkness of the parking lot. Temperance stood alone, shivering in the dampness.

"Hello Temperance," a voice said. Bones whirled around, only to see Jezebel standing beneath the street light.

"Hello, Jezebel," Brennan replied, praying that Booth would hurry up. Jezebel stepped closer to Bones.

"Hoped you enjoyed your slow dance with Seeley," Jezebel said coolly. Bones looked confused.

"Why?" She asked the approaching Jezebel. _Has she gotten over her crush?_

"Because it is the last one you'll ever have!" She manic girl screeched, flying at Temperance, punching her violently. Brennan fought back hard, managing to restrain Jezebel.

"Jezebel, calm down, I don't want to fight you," Temperance pleaded. Jezebel struggled for awhile, before breaking down into sobs. Brennan released her reluctantly, just as Booth pulled up in the car.

"Bones? What the hell is going on?" He demanded, looking at a small cut on Temperance's chin.

"She attacked me," Jezebel said, trying to sound pitiful. Temperance looked closely at Jezebel's eyes. Her pupils were dilated, more than they should be under a street light.

"Something isn't right here," Temperance muttered, looking at Booth, "We should give her a ride home." Jezebel shook her head spastically, and ran back into the gym.

"OK, that was really weird," Seeley observed. Temperance looked at a hole in her dress.

"I think she stabbed me with a pocket knife in the leg," she observed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's Jezebel I'm actually concerned about. I don't think she's a psychopath, Seeley, something is definitely going on." Booth put his arm around Brennan and helped her into the car.

"I liked that dance." Seeley commented.

**TBC…ok should Seeley and Temperance try to figure out what's up w Jezebel or not? Please review, and I hope you liked the song I chose for Brennan and Booth to dance to. It's 'I Swear' by All 4 One. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

**This chapter is dedicated to Farrah Fawcett and Michael Jackson because they passed on too soon. May they rest in peace.**

Chapter Eight

Temperance pressured the wound on her leg, trying to keep the blood from pouring out. Booth looked at her anxiously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine, its Jezebel I'm worried about, it could be some sort of personality disorder," Brennan said simply.

"Bones, you can't make a diagnosis, you're seventeen," Seeley said, laughing, "You don't have any training."

"Maybe she has ASPD, Anti-Social Personality Disorder," Temperance suggested.

"Bones, you need to stay out of this, ok? Don't approach her; promise me you'll back off." Bones winced and shrugged.

"I don't know, Seeley, I want to help."

"Bones. Promise me."

"Ok, fine, I promise, I won't approach her," Temperance agreed. The pair pulled up at the apartment building.

"Peter is home, his car is here," Seeley observed. Temperance got out of the car first, and headed into the apartment, slightly limping. Marissa greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hi, Marissa, what are you doing here?" Temperance asked, looking around at the luggage.

"I'm moving in with Peter," she said, smiling ear to ear. Brennan smiled back; going to the kitchen to find a bandage for her leg.

"I'm happy for you two. Are you getting married?" Temperance asked innocently. Marissa tucked a dark curl behind her ear.

"No," the woman admitted, putting her bags in Peter's room.

"Are you going to?" Brennan persisted.

"Maybe, I want to get married and have kids and all that. I'm in love with Peter, but I want to wait until Peter gets a steady job and grows up a little, you know? We're in our early twenties," Marissa said, confiding in Brennan.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Marissa noticed Temperance's leg.

"Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you okay?" The sympathetic woman looked worriedly at Brennan.

"I just cut myself by accident, nothing to be concerned about. Here comes Seeley," Temperance said, changing the subject as the sturdy young man came through the door.

"Hey, Bones, did you fix up your cut?" Booth asked, undoing his tie. Brennan nodded and headed into Booth's bedroom.

"Goodnight, tell Peter goodnight too, when you see him," Temperance told them, and shut the door.

"When are you going to tell her?" Marissa asked Booth. He sighed and sat down on the couch, ruffling his hair.

"I can't tell her, Mar. She trusts me and everything, I don't want to lose the bond between us," he admitted.

"You can't just put it off, Seeley, you have to tell her soon or I will."

"Ok, I'll take her out to lunch tomorrow and then I'll tell her," he agreed, satisfying the family-oriented Marissa. Peter came through the front door, carrying boxes from Marissa's apartment. He kissed Marissa on the cheek and set her things down.

"Hey kid, how was the prom?" Peter asked. Seeley shrugged.

"It was good, Tempe already went to bed." Peter nodded and said goodnight. The lights dimmed, and Seeley was by himself on the living room couch, his hand over his face, confused. But another strange feeling controlled him.

He was terrified.

**TBC…what is Seeley going to tell Bones? Review and guess! Sorry for the late update!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Only a couple people guessed correctly…read on!**

***This chapter is dedicated to Billy Mays who died today***

Chapter Nine

Temperance woke up; she heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in," she moaned, yawning. Seeley walked in with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, Bones, you want to go out for lunch? I made plans, just for the two of us," he offered. Her face lit up happily.

"That sounds great, I'll get dressed," she said, jumping out of bed excitedly. Seeley shut the door quietly behind him, holding his head in his hands.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath. Temperance came out, in jeans and a fancy shirt, but she still somehow looked beautiful.

"Ready? Seeley, is there something wrong?" She asked, her face crossed with a shadow. He shook his head and forced a smile.

"No, nothing is wrong. Let's go. I'll drive."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The diner was small, only one or two customers, but it was wonderful. Brennan noticed how homely it felt, so perfect. She sat down across from Seeley, noticing something was wrong.

"I need to talk to you about something," he told her, closing his eyes.

"Do you want me out of the apartment? It's okay, I understand…" she started, her eyes growing large. He grabbed her hand across the table.

"No, Temperance, that's not it." He said honestly.

"I'm going to college next year anyway, the school told me I don't need to attend senior year, I'd be in a dorm soon," she said quickly. He looked into her eyes and sighed sympathetically.

"Bones, I told you that's not it. I'm-I'm joining the army," He admitted, keeping his hand over hers, waiting for her reaction. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"N-No, you can't, do you know how many soldiers get killed, Seeley?" Brennan demanded.

"I'm going into the U.S Army Rangers, I'll be a sniper, come on, Bones, please don't cry," he pleaded. She took her hand from under his and sobbed into it, covering her eyes.

"W-When are you leaving?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"After I get my high school diploma, in a few weeks, I'll write you every time I can, okay? I promise," he told her honestly, his heart breaking.

"Another person that's going to leave my life, my parents, Russ, and now you? I'm starting to think it's my fault. Don't bother writing, I can't survive another broken promise," she cried, storming out of the diner. She sat outside on the bench, sobbing into her hands. Booth quickly followed her.

"Bones, what can I do? This is my decision, something I've been training for. Please, please tell me what I can do to make you feel better?" He asked, sitting next to her. She leaned over onto his shoulder.

"Nothing, you do, will ever make me feel better," she told him, "I'll always worry, but I know you'll try to be safe." She forgave him in her own heart, realizing he was following his.

"Are you still hungry?" He offered, those brown eyes so hurt, but so trustworthy.

"Yeah," she agreed. Booth took her by the hand and led her back inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temperance entered the apartment slowly, Peter and Marissa sitting on the couch, staring at her. They both looked concerned for her. _They both must've known_, she thought. She went into her room, shutting the door gently, as if she was invisible.

"Go talk to her," Peter urged his girlfriend, "A girl to girl talk." Marissa nodded and rose, knocking on Brennan's door sharply.

"Tempe, you okay? You want to talk?" She asked, putting her ear to the door. Brennan opened it slightly, and Marissa went in, closing the door behind her.

"You knew he was going to tell me," Brennan said coldly, "Why was it a huge secret?" Marissa sat down.

"Seeley told Peter months ago about his plans after high school. He wasn't going to tell you, but after you two grew so close, he felt obligated to keep in touch with you," Marissa explained.

"I don't want him to feel obligated to do anything, its fine. We'd be separated anyhow, I'm attending Northwestern University, I've already applied and been accepted with a full scholarship." She told the caring young woman.

"Do you care about him?" Marissa asked.

"He's a good friend, and if he wants to keep in touch, he can," Temperance said, "I have three weeks to spend time with him." Marissa nodded and left the room with a sympathetic look.

**TBC…next chapter is when beloved Booth leaves for the army. What will his parting words to her be? And, after he leaves, how much time should I skip ahead to? Please review with ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

Chapter Ten

Seeley Booth stood at the bus stop, luggage in hand, Temperance Brennan at his side. Tears filled both their eyes, as family and friends surrounded them both. Marissa was crying, and Peter was trying hard not to. Jared showed up to hug his big brother goodbye, but neither of Booth's parents did.

"Bye, Bones," Seeley whispered as the bus pulled in. She clung to him, realizing that it could be the last time she ever felt his warmth, kissing his cheek. He held her chin firmly in his hand and kissed her lips forcefully. She was startled at first, but melted into the kiss.

"I have to go," he told her, "But I couldn't leave without telling you that-I love you." He looked so confidant when he said it.

"I love you too," she replied, staring into his twinkling brown eyes, her voice cracking. He hugged everyone else goodbye, as she stood, trembling, nobody left to comfort her. The reality was setting in; he was leaving her to struggle alone. His eyes sadly met Brennan's as he boarded the bus.

And then he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tempe, look, it's a letter from Seeley," Marissa said excitedly, handing her the envelope. Temperance opened it carefully, trying not to tear it.

**Dear Bones,**

**I've been training here for a while now, and I hope I'll be back in D.C in time for your birthday. Being a sniper is harder than I expected it to be, but I know I'm doing the right thing. I hope your Jezebel problems have gone away, and I'm sorry I'm not there to help you. And, in case you're wondering, I do love you. **

**Take care of yourself,**

**Seeley**

_That's it? It's barely a paragraph, _Temperance thought. He seemed so sad, she hated it. Pulling out some monogrammed paper Marissa had given her specifically for the purpose, she wrote him back.

**Dear Seeley,**

**I miss you, and worry about you daily. My Jezebel problems are gone after Angela told everyone about the fight. Everyone thinks she's insane and avoids her, so she's left me alone. I've been offered a chance to go to Central America with a Professor to an archaeological dig next month, and I've decided to go. I hope you make it here for my birthday; it won't be the same without you.**

**Love,**

**Temperance**

It was a simple letter, but it said all she wanted it to. Seeley had been gone for only one month, but everyday had been a struggle. She sealed it and handed it to Marissa reluctantly, who in turn would mail it later.

Weeks went by, and off Brennan went to Central America. By the time she got back, Seeley had only sent one letter. The last letter she would ever receive from him.

**Dear Tempe,**

**I can't write anymore. I want you to move on with your life, and follow your heart. Maybe I'll explain in the future…Or maybe you'll find out on your own. Today marks my nineteenth birthday, so I hate writing this. I love you so much; I can't even describe to you how much I love you. **

**Good Luck,**

**Seeley**

Temperance held the letter close to her chest and swallowed hard, confused. The letter was scribbled hastily on a crinkled piece of paper. So careless.

But why?

**TBC…sorry for the late update! Next chapter I skip ahead in time!! How should Seeley and Bones be reunited? Review and tell me! And why did Booth stop writing?**

**Hmmmm….**


	11. Please Read !

**Hello Everyone!**

**Sorry this isn't an update, just telling you all that I'll only be updating early next week. My grandmother passed away 2 days ago so my whole family is jumping in the car and driving to the funeral, so I'll be away from my computer until this weekend or Monday.**

**Sorry once again, and feel free to tell me any ideas for the story!!**

**BandB4eva**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the associated characters. Please don't sue.

**This chapter is dedicated to my grandmother. May she rest in peace.**

***1929-2009***

Chapter Eleven

It was June 17th, 2002. Temperance Brennan pulled her small car up the winding cracked driveway, knocking on the front door of the cottage. Marissa answered the door, her three year-old son Eddy clinging to her right leg and her one year-old daughter Kaetlin in her arms.

"Hey Tempe, how are you?" Marissa asked handing Brennan the little girl, "Please hold Kay for a second, the phone is ringing." The small woman rushed into the kitchen. Temperance sat down on the living room couch, bouncing Kaetlin on her knee.

"Hi Temperance, I didn't know you were visiting today," Peter said, walking into the room. Eddy bounded up to him, unbalanced. Pete ruffled his son's hair.

"Yes, I Marissa called this morning; she said she needed to tell me something," Temperance told him. Marissa came back into the room and sat down next to Bones.

"Ok, sweetie, here it goes. Seeley has finally contacted us. He wants to see you," Marissa said nervously, glancing up at Peter.

Temperance's heart skipped a beat.

"What? I haven't seen him since he left for the army. He wasn't even at your wedding! I don't want to see him," she concluded angrily. Marissa sighed and patted Temperance's free hand.

"He just wants to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, I-I can't," Brennan protested. She handed Kaetlin to Marissa, grabbed her purse, and flew out of the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Special Agent Seeley Booth stepped onto the crime scene where a skeleton had just been discovered. He noticed an auburn-haired woman crouched down next to the remains.

"Hey," he nudged a fellow Agent, "Who's that?"

"She's a Forensic Anthropologist, she's supposed to be here," the Agent told Booth. There was something familiar about this woman. _Where do I know her from_, he thought.

"Hey, do you know what her name is?" Seeley persisted. The other Agent shrugged.

"Her first name is weird, I don't remember it. But her last name is Brennan. Dr. Brennan." Seeley's eyes grew wide.

"Temperance? Is it Temperance Brennan?" He asked frantically. The Agent nodded.

"Yeah, that's it." Seeley ran over to the working woman. He grasped her slim shoulders and the anthropologist whirled around.

"Bones!" Seeley exclaimed. He was grinning from ear to ear. She didn't return his smile, just a look of surprise.

"Seeley? What are you doing here?" She demanded angrily. His smile faded.

"I'm a Special Agent for the FBI, Temperance. How long have you been working for the Jeffersonian?" Temperance turned back to her work.

"Four years, now if you excuse me, I have work to do," she said casually. He was clearly not done talking to her.

"Temperance, can we please talk about-about what happened?" Seeley pleaded.

"This is a crime scene, Agent Booth," Temperance informed him, examining the victim's phalanges.

"No, I mean over lunch," he offered, "I'll buy." She sighed, looking at him.

"Fine, pick me up at the lab at 2," the doctor told him, and resumed her work.

**TBC…thanks to the supportive reviews!! I decided to submit this before I leave…please review1**


End file.
